


La fragilità della potenza

by saturnpoem



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnpoem/pseuds/saturnpoem
Kudos: 1





	La fragilità della potenza

La Luna, timida, si mostra nell'oscurità del cielo notturno, pronta ad essere ammirata soltanto da chi ha l'occhio attento e il vivo interesse di coglierne la bellezza. Non conosce la sua reale potenza seduttiva: a volte si lascia vedere a metà, a volte sfoggia soltanto un suo spicchio, altre volte preferisce semplicemente restarsene nascosta. Ed è in quelle sere che si accorge di provare invidia nei confronti del Sole, i cui raggi illuminano e scaldano piacevolmente la Terra e tutto ciò che la popola: gli esseri umani, gli animali, le piante. La luce da lei prodotta non ha la stessa efficienza: è pallida e fredda, e nessuno se ne giova. Questo pensiero le mette tristezza.

«A cosa servo, allora? La notte arriverebbe comunque se io non ci fossi. Le persone continuerebbero a vivere, senza di me. Sono solo un satellite, uno dei tanti del Sistema Solare. Cosa ci faccio qui?» questo è ciò che le attraversa la mente.

Le stelle, sue compagne, non conoscono la risposta. Si limitano a darle parole di conforto, a elogiarne lo splendore, tentando di farla sentire meglio. Ma quello che dicono non le fa cambiare idea su se stessa.

La consolazione alle sue perplessità le viene data da niente di meno che dal pianeta Terra, il suo centro di gravità, il suo più grande amore.

«Non sei uno dei tanti», le dice una notte, «sei il mio satellite, l'unico creato appositamente per me. Non capisci che non sarebbe lo stesso, se non ci fossi? Io traggo beneficio dalla tua presenza: la mia esistenza, e quella degli esseri umani stessi, sarebbe compromessa, tanta è la tua influenza. Mi hai reso più stabile, e grazie alla tua potenza hai permesso la vita! Sei importante.». Gli altri pianeti gli fanno eco. Il Mare, colui che l'ha sempre ammirata più di tutti, annuisce in segno di approvazione, increspando la sua superficie cristallina con le Onde, sue figlie.

La Luna si sente lusingata: mai aveva pensato di contare così tanto. Ogni anno, anzi, cerca di allontanarsi di qualche centimetro dalla Terra, cercando di liberarla silenziosamente dalla sua ingombrante presenza. E lei non sembrava essersene mai accorta: pareva, anzi, che fosse comunque in grado di vivere, senza che l'allontanamento della Luna le arrecasse alcun danno.

«Lo so quello che cerchi di fare» continua il suo innamorato, «e prendendo le distanze ti sei messa in testa di fare un favore a tutti. Ma gli effetti del tuo gesto sarebbero disastrosi, lo scenario tragico. Cesseremmo di esistere senza di te. Ti prego, resta.».

La Luna si sente profondamente commossa da questa rivelazione. Non ci aveva mai pensato: tutto è quel che è anche grazie a lei. Niente e nessuno è insignificante nell'universo: ogni cosa ha il suo posto, la sua funzione, il suo ruolo preciso. Nonostante gli effetti che produce non siano a lei visibili, ciò non implica necessariamente che siano inesistenti.

«Da questa sera» si ripete, convinta, «non dubiterò mai più di me stessa. Io valgo.». E così è stato: il suo amore per la Terra, e, viceversa, quello della Terra per lei, non è mai stato così forte.

E quella notte, la Luna ha capito di provare un affetto profondo anche per un’altra entità: l’Esistenza.


End file.
